The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to near field communication (NFC) cards (e.g., smart cards, chip cards, integrated circuit or IC cards, etc.) capable of separately operating in a passive mode and an active mode, as well as methods of operating same.
NFC cards are configured for operation with a variety of terminal devices, hereafter referred to as “readers”, although most respective readers are capable of sending data to an NFC card as well as receiving data from the NFC card. When operating in either the passive mode or active mode, it is important that data communicated by an NFC card to a reader be coherent and understandable by the reader. That is, data communicated by an NFC card to a reader must be received by the reader in a manner that allows accurate discrimination of the data.